


Splinter and glue

by SpookySkeletons119



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood Friends, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Friendship, F/M, Fear, Guilt, Internal Conflict, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Unwanted Feelings, non-con into con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookySkeletons119/pseuds/SpookySkeletons119
Summary: This is just the smut extracted from my Yami Marik fic, for people who are only interested in reading this. Yami Marik invites himself to Penelope's room on the blimp late at night and things get rough and steamy. Note that it's non-con that turns into con (dub-con? not sure) so don't read if you ain't into that. Also, you may not understand some things due to the lack of context from the main story, especially the relationships between characters. The main gist of it is that Penelope is Marik's best friend since childhood and Yami Marik takes out some of his issues on her, among other things.(All characters involved in anything sexual are in their 20s, nothing underage.)
Relationships: Yami Marik/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Splinter and glue

The sound of the knock of the door was abrupt and heavy, her eyes shot open in surprise, but she didn’t want more tension, she couldn’t tolerate it at such an already sensitive time, she needed to see who it was immediately.

Rushing her tired body out of bed, she took several large steps to the door and nearly slammed against it in her hurry to end the unpleasant mystery. As soon as she looked through the peep hole, however, she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

The sight of Marik leaning on his arm against her door was unsavory enough by itself, but the fact that he wore an annoyed expression on his face made it considerably worse. She stared at him for a few moments, her brows rising in anxiety as she watched his lower with more impatience, then flinched when he used his fist to bang on the door.

Unsure if she accidentally made a sound, she covered her mouth to be certain she wouldn’t as she verified that the door was firmly locked. Taking a few steps back as quietly as she could, the idea struck her that perhaps the best plan of action was to get back in bed and pretend she was asleep the whole time. If he had a problem with her in the morning, she could say she hadn't heard a thing in her deep sleep.

Back in bed, she quietly covered herself with the blanket from head to toe and curled up on her side, hugging her knees to her chest; she tried not to react to the next sounds against the door, not even emotionally, and forced her eyes closed until it all went quiet again.

Once she felt like she was in the clear, a breath she didn’t know she had been holding left her and she felt her tense muscles relax. A wave of regret hit her, she told herself she shouldn’t have hidden herself and watched the duel between him and Bakura, she shouldn’t have left her room earlier altogether. She didn’t know what Marik wanted this time, but the fact that he looked irritated, especially so soon after she did something she wished she could take back made her all the more nervous.

As minutes passed, they felt like hours to Penelope, she wanted more than ever to sleep, for everything to just go dark for a while so she could catch a break from all her worries and unease. Ever so often, her eyes would keep opening by themselves, each time adding more and more to her frustration at her inability to sleep. She started feeling trapped, she couldn’t sleep, but she couldn’t bring herself to exit her room, too scared of the possibility of bumping into a certain someone again.

In a sudden brief fit of frustration, she abruptly sat up and tossed the blanket off herself, which was followed by her night robe, landing on the nearest armchair in a pile. When she curled back on her side facing the windowed wall, she couldn’t bring herself to care to fix the short nightgown that had ridden up her legs, partially exposing her behind, if anything, she had to resist the urge to fling that off of her as well.

Her face scrunched up at the cocktail of negative emotions stirring in her stomach, each and every one of them seemingly doing their best to make sure she couldn’t relax even mentally, let alone fall asleep peacefully.

More minutes passed, she didn’t know how many, until the presence of a certain sound suddenly made her suspect that she had somehow fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

The familiar sound of her door sliding open was surreal, it was so realistic and vivid, a lot more so than what she experienced it her regular dreams, it was even accompanied by the light that would come from the hallway. It didn’t take long for the possibility that she wasn’t dreaming to surface in her exhausted mind, and when it did, she felt her breath stop and her heart skip a beat.

She didn’t expect to have that much trouble turning around, her body felt even heavier than before, but this time with dread instead of sleepiness and exhaustion. Every inch covered as she rolled over felt as if it was travelled in slow motion, and when she finally gazed at the door, she desperately wished for everything to be a dream, even though it would be considered a nightmare.

The shadow of Marik’s silhouette stretched ominously into the privacy of her room, his body lit only from behind, obscuring his face in darkness, only slightly lit by the dim glow of the Eye of Wedjat on his forehead. It only added to her concern, since she was unable to see his expression and get any hint of what mood he might have been in. When he stepped inside and the light began disappearing as the door slid closed, for a moment, she felt as if she could start crying, but she suppressed it, even though it felt as if she was a lamb in a cage and a wolf suddenly walked inside it.

Before all the light disappeared, her eyes managed to catch sight of the small rectangular object in his hand. She recognized it, it looked like one of the higher security access cards that certain people on the airship held, like the one she’d seen on the doctor that visited Rishid and Mai. As he placed it in his pocket, she could only hope nobody was hurt in the process of him obtaining it.

The sound of his voice made her flinch, despite the fact that his tone was rather neutral and emotionless, and his question only puzzled and concerned her

“Where is Rishid?”

Penelope blinked in confusion, realizing how dry her eyes were, not even remembering how long it had been since the last time she blinked in her disturbed state.

“W-wha.. what are you talking about?...” she struggled to lift her voice above a whisper, she didn’t move until Marik began taking a few steps to the side, but also closer to her bed, and she abruptly sat up

“What do you mean, what do you want with him?” her tone raised, holding a mix of urgency, concern towards the man he inquired about, and hostility towards the one she spoke to.

She didn’t know if his huff of amusement concealed something else, but she did not like his answer

“Sometimes I am merciful… I’ve been trying to end his misery.”

Penelope’s eyes widened in fear

“Been… trying?” she repeated almost automatically as her mind attempted to make sense of his words, but it didn’t need to, since he didn’t take long to answer her

“What is this now, the third time?” the hint of annoyance in his voice didn’t escape her “Every time there’s an interruption, and now he’s not in that room at all anymore.” When he took another step towards her, she shot up from the bed as if a fire suddenly ignited under her. Marik didn’t react, only continued in a similar, slightly irked tone “Where did you and Ishizu take him?”

The question made Penelope feel weak in her knees, she instantly knew she was in even worse trouble than she anticipated. Even though she genuinely didn’t have a clue about any of that, especially Rishid being gone from his room, she knew Marik wasn’t going to believe her.

Still, as dreadful as she felt, she also knew she had to at least make an attempt, the best one she could, to convince him. Even though her eyes were beginning to get used to the darkness and allow her to look into his eyes, she found it difficult to maintain her gaze as she put on the most sincere tone she could muster

“Okay, Marik… I have to make this very clear, look at me. I am being completely honest right now, I swear to you, I swear to god, to anything you want, I had _nothing_ to do with any of that. I had _no_ clue, I didn’t know you were trying to..” she did her best to suppress the animosity in her tone “hurt Rishid. Let alone that someone moved his unconscious body, okay? I just.. Please, I swear I didn’t know about any of that, I had nothing to do with any of that.”

“Hmmm…”

The fact that she could pick up hints of amusement in that contemplative hum added to the sickness in her stomach, she suspected he liked how desperate to be believed she appeared, and how frightened she was at the possibility of that not happening.

“Where were you earlier?” the sudden question made her train of thought stumble over itself, she immediately realized that telling the truth would be dangerous, and if she lied, the risk of him finding out was significant as well.

The silence that fell in the next few moments, which felt far too long for her liking, was deafening, she could only hear her own thumping heartbeat in it. The Eye of Wedjat tilting as he cocked his head to the side expectantly drew her attention, she forced herself to speak up, no matter how difficult it was to tell the truth

“I was.. not in my room for a while, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“You couldn’t sleep, so you came to watch me obliterate that fool and feed him to the darkness.” He said, as if adding to her statement, and Penelope shook her head, even though some of his words were true. She did watch a part of that duel, even though she didn’t know he was aware of her presence there, and she was suddenly very grateful that she didn’t try to lie to him and say she hadn’t been outside her room. “And then you ran off to dear sister, and hid Rishid away together.”

At that, she felt the urge to speak up strictly again

“As I _said_ , I couldn’t sleep, I… yes I saw you duel him, I just wanted to get some fresh air so I went up to the arena, I.. I stayed a while, okay, but then I left and went right back to my room, I swear that’s the truth, I have no idea where Rishid is and now I’m even more worried about him because of that.”

Before her gaze dropped to the floor, something else caught her eye, thanks to her vision growing more accustomed to the darkness. Her gawking at the Millennium Ring hanging from Marik’s neck was interrupted by his chuckle, he noticed her wide eyed expression

“Do you like my spoils of war?”

Penelope quickly averted her gaze, but her brows furrowed with concern and hostility

“Why the hell did you do that to that guy?..”

At that, Marik sounded almost bored, as if he didn’t want to bother with an answer or explain himself, but he did so anyway

“Don’t paint me the criminal so much for this one, he got in my way to Rishid, agreed to a shadow game, and I crushed him, simple as that.”

Penelope blinked in surprise, Marik had no issues accepting responsibility for his previous crimes, so it would be peculiar that he would deny some of it now, it made her lean towards accepting that he was telling the truth.

“Well then…” when he started in a casual tone again, a part of Penelope hoped so much he was preparing to leave, only for that hope to be crushed and then some “If you don’t know where Rishid is, maybe dear sister will have something to tell me.”

The fact that he solely said that to see her reaction didn’t even cross her mind, she acted on impulse, as soon as he began turning towards the door, she rushed to him and grabbed his gold encased wrist

“No, don’t!”

Marik instantly stopped the pretend intent of paying a dangerous visit to Ishizu, ignoring her grip on his wrist and instead, wrapping his arm around her back. More alarm bells began ringing in Penelope’s mind when she felt herself being pulled towards him hard, she could only put her forearms up against his chest to force some distance between them as he kept his hold strong. The cold, solid shapes of the Millennium Ring pressing hard against her skin were unpleasant, but not as unpleasant as the proximity of his voice, she didn’t look up at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m just playing with you.” He did have a playful tone, but Penelope did not find any of it amusing at all.

_Yeah, you’ve been doing that a lot lately, you bastard…_

“That stubborn bitch would put up too much of a fight anyway, and I don’t have the privacy of making her squeal here, too many people to hear the screams and see the blood…”

A horrifying image arose in her mind at that, enough to make her guard lower for just a moment, which she regretted, as he took the opportunity to pull her ever so slightly closer. Her breath was beginning to audibly grow quick and shallow, displaying her panic. She didn’t want to make how uncomfortable she was so obvious, but she didn’t want to ask him what else he wanted either, afraid that she would live to regret the question.

“Let’s not forget…” those words felt like another heavy rock placed on her shoulders, she immediately wondered what else he possibly could want. As far as she could tell, she had more or less gotten away from the danger of being held responsible for Rishid’s unconscious body being moved, the last thing she wanted was for Marik to have another problem with her. The pause before he continued felt too long, and when it finally ended, her fear became a reality. “You saw me reveal Ra’s ability at the end of the duel, didn’t you?”

Penelope’s eyes widened at the recent memory of Marik fusing with Ra, transferring his life points into the beast’s attack, allowing him to obliterate his opponent in one turn. It was true she had never seen that before, the original Marik himself didn’t know about that ability, but it was also true that she wasn’t supposed to see that in the first place. It was a strategy that she assumed he intended to use against Yugi or Kaiba, and, obviously, it was meant to remain a secret until as late as possible, so that his opponents couldn’t come up with a counter strategy.

In the meantime, she hadn’t noticed Marik wasn’t actively pulling her towards him anymore, only kept his arm in place in case she tried to distance herself, but unknowingly, she continued to keep her arms against his chest.

When she finally looked up at him, she was ever so slightly relieved to see an expectant, almost amused expression, instead of a threatening one, but she still whispered and did her best to sound as sincere and convincing as she could

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I swear, I won’t even entertain the idea of telling anyone what I saw, okay? I’m not that stupid.. When the time to duel them comes, if they were to know that ability and have a counter to it ready, you’d know that I’m to blame, right? So not a peep from me..”

She grew increasingly uncomfortable when he only continued to look down at her with a small yet sly smirk, but it was nothing compared to when he suddenly began leaning down towards her. Acting on instinct, she immediately began struggling to break free from the hold of his arm around her back. It only lasted a few seconds, she didn’t know why he abruptly let go of her altogether, and even though it made her suddenly take some big steps back and nearly stumble over her own feet, she was glad to finally have some distance between them again, feeling like she could breathe freely once more.

The slight pain of hitting the back of her heels against the frame of the bed registered to her, but it was quickly drowned out by the premature joy of seeing Marik turn his head and look towards the door. It took some effort to keep the relief from showing on her face, even more so as he began walking towards the exit. Each step he took felt like a weight being lifted off her shoulders, over and over, until she felt her body relax, and realized how tense she had been the entire time, all the while her breath flowed in and out of her with refreshing ease.

Since she was right next to her bed, the urge to allow her tired body to fall back on it was great, but she resisted it, eager to do that just seconds later, as soon as Marik left the room and she locked the door behind him. A semi-serious thought of perhaps pushing something big and heavy against the door once she was alone crossed her mind, it didn’t seem too ridiculous anymore after what just happened, after seeing how he was able to obtain a security card that just unlocked her door without an issue. She parted her lips to let out a deep, silent exhale of relief as she watched Marik’s hand reach for the device on the wall that operated the door.

Then both her breath and heart momentarily froze when he locked the door.

The sight of him turning back to face her after the small light on the device flashed red two times in a row, indicating that it had securely locked the sliding door shut, it was both surreal and nauseating. The understanding that he hadn’t been planning on leaving hit her like a freight train and she could’ve sworn it emotionally hurt more than that would hurt physically.

When he began taking a few steps towards her, she instinctively attempted to step back herself, only to realize she was already right up against the edge of her bed with nowhere to back away.

“Is there anything else?..” her voice came out as a weak whisper, he said nothing, silently removing the Millennium Rod from its place on the belt loop on his hip. Only her eyes followed it through the air as he lightly threw it, landing it on the soft armchair, on top of the night robe that she previously tossed there herself in frustration.

She wanted to move, but she could already feel her muscles stiffen with fear and concern again, her mind raced with theories and possibilities of what in the world he could still want; she tried to come up with a reason as to why he was still there and forced herself to speak above a whisper

“What is it? Is it the thing about Rishid? Marik, I told you, I had nothing to do with that, y-you can hurt me if you want but it would really be a waste of time because I have no information, I have no idea who moved him or where.” It was difficult to say those words, but she was becoming desperate, she felt it was necessary to make it as obvious as she could that she had no reason to lie.

Marik took another step towards her, as if only to see her reaction, and she did react, she spoke again, as if on cue

“Or is it about Ra? Come on, that one’s even more obvious” a brief, thoroughly unamused, thoroughly nervous chuckle left her “I’m well aware I’d be found out and pay for it if I told anyone about that ability.” Her growing panic was increasingly more difficult to hide, but she couldn’t bring herself to care

Much to her chagrin, her words seemed to have no effect at all, it only added to her confused dread to see the amused look on his face as he took another step closer to her, it reminded her too much of a lion circling and approaching a wounded gazelle.

What took her off guard, however, was him suddenly reaching for the small golden chain attached to the Ghoul robe he wore as a cape, detaching one end of it, then throwing the entire material onto the armchair, over the Millennium Rod.

A flinch left Penelope, her hands jumped to her chest in a subconscious gesture of self-defense. Seeing Marik without his cape, combined with the feeling of the light sweat from her palms on her chest, brought about the abrupt, unpleasant realization of her own wardrobe. Thanks to the mix of fear and nervousness she’d been swimming in ever since he made himself an unwanted visitor to her room, she had completely forgotten that the entire time she wore nothing but her short, partially transparent night gown. Suddenly, she felt exposed, which made her even more uncomfortable.

“Please.. please just tell me what you need to know, because I don’t think there’s anything else I can tell you, because I already told you the truth, I swear, I don’t know how many more times to say-“ she started again in a clearly distressed voice, surprised that she got interrupted, and even more surprised by the words that interrupted her

“Will you shut up about those things already..”

Penelope blinked in confusion, a puzzled expression set on her face as her mind began racing with an entirely different set of issues. Her gaze dropped to the floor in contemplation and her hands lowered slightly. She didn’t look at him when he took another step towards her, even though her body tensed up further, she just couldn’t stop thinking, trying to come up with an answer as to why he was still in her room, if there was nothing left for them to discuss.

And then the thought finally fully surfaced.

_You know why._

It nearly felt painful when it managed to emerge, she already suppressed it a number of times. Just as she banished the thought again, she was quickly proven to be in the wrong, proven that her worst suspicion was true, regardless of how much she tried to deny it because she couldn’t handle it.

The Millennium Ring around Marik’s neck clinked softly like a cluster of wind chimes when he removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor, it made her wide eyed gaze slowly return to him. The sight of him half naked while she was locked in her room with him was foreboding enough by itself, but seeing his tongue slither out of his mouth and lick his lips as his eyes traveled down her body threatened to send her into full blown panic mode.

What did finally send her into that mode was seeing his hand reach for his belt buckle.

Instantly, Penelope dashed to the bedside table where her phone was; she didn’t manage to hold it in her hand for more than a second until Marik pounced on her, ripping it out of her grip and shoving it in the deep pocket on the side of his pant leg.

In the struggle, she managed to land with her lower body off the bed, on her knees, and her upper body pressed against the bed by Marik’s arm on her back.

A panicked whimper left her, at that point she didn’t know what else to do other than scream for help. She only managed to get half of the word out before Marik’s hand hurriedly covered the entire lower half of her face.

She didn’t know if she found it better or worse that instead of sounding angry, he leaned down to her and let out a breathy chuckle close to her ear, sending cold chills down her back that was already slightly damp with cold sweat.

“Don’t get me wrong, plaything, I _want_ you to struggle.”

He kept his hand firmly over her mouth as he pulled her up on the bed, making her kneel on the mattress while he pushed her against the window on the wall, only moving his index finger above her nose so she could breathe.

Once she could draw breath into her lungs again, she could allow herself to consider his words, which immediately made her stomach knot, the feeling made worse as he continued, pressing her against the window with his body and speaking close to her ear.

“That’s right, you’re going to entertain me by fighting hard in vain.”

The sensation of his hand slowly traveling up her leg until it reached the hem of her nightgown made her whimper again, which was followed by a muffled louder noise when he lifted it above her hips and roughly pulled her panties down to around her thighs

“But we won’t have any screaming.” He accentuated his point with a rather harsh slap on her exposed ass, her reaction suppressed by the hand over her mouth “To put it simply, I might snap and kill anyone who barges in while we’re having fun.”

Penelope ignored his chuckle, too disturbed by his words and the images they invoked in her mind, it seemed crazy, but she couldn’t put it past him. She was inclined to believe him, or at the very least, if he wouldn’t hurt someone on the spot, there were plenty of other ways he could make her pay for going against his demand and screaming for help.

Too lost in her racing mind, trying to come up with a solution to the situation that excluded external help, she didn’t notice him move her hair aside, and then she lightly jumped at the feeling of his tongue sliding up her neck, towards her ear.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this, after all, so who knows how I might react.”

Out of all the disturbing things about him, one of the less serious ones she realized she hated the most was that breathy voice he spoke in, she couldn’t help feeling that, at least in this situation, it sounded like he was getting off to what he was doing to her, to how terrified and helpless she was.

“Mmmm, might even chop Ishizu’s tongue off if you scream, wouldn’t that be fitting and fun?”

She couldn’t think of less suitable words for such an act, and feeling his lips on her shoulder made her want to somehow merge herself with that window just so she could get away from him, while the coldness of the Millennium Ring against her back added to her physical discomfort.

“So then, have we come to an understanding? No screaming.”

Penelope swallowed, she could only nod her head gently, then drew a deep inhale after he removed his hand from her face. What physical relief she got from that was quickly removed and then some when his hand suddenly grabbed her breast in an uncomfortably tight grip, pulling a pained whine out of her. Overly paranoid that she might had made too much noise, her own hand rose to her mouth and covered it to silence herself, but it was lowered by Marik.

“No, no, let me make this more clear for you.” She already didn’t like what she heard, her suspicion confirmed when he continued as he kneaded the sensitive flesh of her breast, made all the more uncomfortable when the cold gold around his forearms made contact with her warm skin “You’re going to whine..” she wanted to, at the unpleasant sensation of her nipple pinched between his fingers, but suppressed it “You’re going to whimper..” he tried to turn her head for her to look at him, but she quickly resisted and turned away. Looking down and out the window gave her an odd sense of detachment that was very fleeting “You’re going to squeal and moan like a whore when I’m inside you, just you wait.”

She didn’t know what made her want to run more, his words or the suddenly rougher way in which he spoke and squeezed her. Immediately, she realized they were nothing compared to when, without warning, his hand pushed her legs apart as it forced between them and his fingers rubbed against her clit.

An involuntary moan mixed with a squeal of surprise left her as soon as he pressed her button, but she immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to silence herself and looked down out the window again. It wasn’t allowed to mute her for longer than a second, Marik roughly grabbed it and pulled it away from her face, she still couldn’t get used to the feeling of hearing him chuckle at her struggle so close to her

“I get the feeling that you think you’re going to get through this by staying quiet and looking away, do you really think you can keep pretending that I don’t exist?”

Penelope’s eyes closed, she refused to give him anything, not a sound or any kind of reaction.

“Look at me!”

She jumped when he suddenly yelled, too close to her, too aggressively, but slowly turned her head halfway to glance at him for a few seconds. The irritated look on his face did not inspire her any confidence that she had decent chances of getting out of the situation, and when his fingers wrapped around her throat in a firm grip, pulling her closer to his face, she didn’t know where the sudden spark of anger that took over her came from.

“I fucking hate you with a passion.”

She made no effort to hide the hostility in her voice nor the frown on her face, she fully expected antagonizing him to be a terrible idea, but she couldn’t help it, it hadn’t been long since he had replaced her dear friend, and in that short time he already filled her with so much dread and anxiety and concern for herself and everyone around.

It felt good to finally express her animosity, however, it only lasted a few moments. She did not expect the irked look on his face to be replaced by a demented grin at her remark, but was a lot more surprised when he spun her around, pressing her back against the cold window then roughly slamming his lips against hers.

Completely caught off guard, it took her a moment to start struggling and trying to push him back. Her moderately long fingernails dug into the surprisingly hard muscle of his chest, she knew Marik was fit, but she never had any reason to touch his shirtless chest before. She didn’t want to return the kiss, although she didn’t know how much of a good job at that she was doing in her struggle, and when he suddenly bit her lower lip hard, a brief pained muffled scream left her. Failing to suppress it resulted in instant regret, as he quickly took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to use what little movement of her legs she had to land a knee between his, but it was difficult in that position, and he quickly took notice of it. She didn’t mean to moan when he grabbed and parted her legs, forcing himself between them and pressing his groin against hers. The sound was suppressed thanks to how busy he kept her mouth, for a moment she wondered why he kept his hands on her hips, allowing her to keep trying in vain to push him away.

Remembering the fact that he wanted her to put up a futile fight brought an odd weakness to her muscles, she didn’t like the feeling of defeat that came over her, but she couldn’t help it, she suddenly dropped her struggle nearly entirely.

Marik got out of her mouth, a string of saliva stretching between his tongue and her bottom lip, her hands didn’t even push him anymore, only rested against his chest. She was cognizant of the hotness in her cheeks but couldn’t bring herself to care much about it, and she didn’t want to look up at him, although she could already notice his pleased smirk in her peripheral vision.

“What’s the matter, already out of steam?”

She bit her tongue to not make a sound when his hands slid up the small of her waist and cupped her breasts surprisingly gently, then had to make a greater effort to not physically react to the sensation of his lips and tongue on her neck

“D-do you realize-“ her hands gripped his shoulders, feeling some of her desire to fight back return, even though she noticed her effort to push him back wasn’t budging him

“Hmmm?” the inquisitive sound he made on her neck was low, sending vibrations against her skin

“Do you realize that what you’re doing is not only hurting me.. You’re hurting Marik as well, in more than one way. T-this is his body, he would never use it to hurt me like this…”

The abrupt loud sound of his maniacal laughter in the crook of her neck made her question if it really was a good idea to bring that up

“Trust me, I thought of that before!” a rather hard bite on her neck forced a pained cry out of her “But as much as I’d like to hurt that weakling, the fact that he’s never coming back makes this body completely and permanently mine. Don’t worry though, there’s other ways to make him hurt, I’ll see about making sure he’ll know what I’ve done to you.”

Penelope felt her eyes begin to moisten at that, but did her best to suppress it, she didn’t want to give him more satisfaction at seeing how upset she was.

“You keep doing that!” she made an effort to keep her voice steady and summon some confident hostility in it “Stop calling him things like that.”

Noticing him momentarily stop moving suddenly made her suspect that perhaps that wasn’t the best thing to say, and then was convinced of it when his hand slipped between her legs and pressed hard right against her clit

“And why shouldn’t I? It’s true, after all. Tsk, enough about him, haven’t you indulged and spoiled and satisfied him enough for all those years?”

The fact that he sounded increasingly angered added to her concern, but then the way his fingers began to rub her clit drew a whiny moan out of her, she bit her lip to cut herself off and retorted in an unsteady voice

“So what, a-are you jealous or something?”

“Maybe I am!”

Mentally and emotionally, she was thoroughly unprepared when he suddenly forced two fingers inside her; without thinking, she pressed her lips against his shoulder so that her squeal came out muffled. Physically, on the other hand, she was horrified at how easily his fingers slid in, thanks to how wet she was, unbeknownst to her. She was also horrified to notice that Marik’s irritated demeanor deflated because of that same realization.

His chuckle made her already abundant shame double, she thought she knew what he was going to say, at least approximately, and she did not look forward to hearing it

“Once again, so slick under my touch, why do you even put up the act that you don’t want it?”

As much as she dreaded hearing his first words, she expected them, but she couldn’t contain her ire upon hearing the rest. As soon as he spoke the rhetorical question, she grunted and punched against his shoulders and pushed with all her might. It had a minor but noticeable effect, which was quelled by his amused reaction, and more so by the way he firmly wrapped his other arm around her back only to push his fingers deeper inside her and begin moving them in and out at a pace she was unprepared for.

She was reluctant to cover her mouth with her hand to keep quiet, knowing he didn’t appreciate it when she did that, but once his thumb started roughly rubbing against her clit too, she knew she had low chances of staying silent. Biting her lip as hard as she could without causing damage was the best she could hope for, her whines and moans escaped her partially muffled while she pressed her forehead against his shoulder and made the most pitiful attempt at pushing him back. She didn’t think she could feel more embarrassed and uncomfortable, until she heard the sound made by Marik’s fingers repeatedly penetrating and rubbing against her soaked flesh, realizing she had only gotten more wet and physically loose with arousal thanks to the unwanted stimulation. It didn’t escape his ears either, and hearing his excited chuckle again made her want to simply disappear in thin air out of shame.

“On one hand, I love how much of a slippery slut you become for me.” She didn’t know what disturbed her more, his words, or the way his breathy voice spoke right next to her ear, until he continued, and she decided the former was far more unsettling “On the other, I would’ve liked to stick it in you dry and hear you scream, would you have bled on my cock, hmmm?”

Her cry in response was a mixture of fear, repulsion, slight pain from the stretching of her slick yet not fully ready canal, and worst of all as far as she was concerned, pleasure from the same source; she hated the way he combined things she despised with things she would normally enjoy.

A gasp left her when he suddenly retracted his fingers from her, she quickly banished the thought of how empty she felt inside without them, and he lifted his hand up to her face.

“Look at what you’ve done to yourself…” Marik spoke with an eerily playful, partly mocking tone, and illuminated by the moonlight, she only caught a glance of the way his fingers and part of his palm glistened with her wetness before she turned her head to the side to look away in shame. She still saw his tongue in her peripherals slither out of his mouth and dart over his fingers before landing on her cheek and traveling down her neck while his hand groped her breast, rubbing her wetness on the sensitive skin and nipple.

As violating as it all was, she told herself that the least he could do was shut up, stop speaking, since every time he said something, he angered her, or made her feel more embarrassed about her body’s involuntary reactions to his touch, or both.

“Now look at what you’ve done to _me_ …” he spoke in a hoarse voice, and it didn’t take her long to realize she now had bigger problems than him verbally embarrassing her.

Without warning, Marik grabbed her thigh, parting her legs wider and pressed his groin against hers. The sensation of his rigid cock straining against his pants pushing between her soaked nether lips was too much, a squeal of shock and fear escaped her. He only made the situation worse for her by laughing at her reaction, and then a lot worse by grinding his hips against hers as he held them in a vice grip, digging his fingers into her flesh, rubbing his covered shaft between her lips and moistening the material.

A rather obscene moan escaped her when he pressed harder against her, making contact with her sensitive clit, followed by a whine of discontent as she bit the side of her thumb in an attempt to silence herself, and her other hand clasped onto the rigid muscle of his shoulder. And then again, and again, with each stroke against her sensitive bud she was finding it increasingly difficult to be silent, she could only find more success when she heard Marik’s pleased chuckle at her struggle to contain herself. Just when she considered speaking up with some choice words, she suddenly found herself roughly tossed over on the bed.

Landing with a yelp and her face half buried into the pillow, and half covered by her hair falling over it, she wanted to try to get up, until she felt Marik move on the mattress, placing a knee on each side of hers.

On her side, she didn’t want to look at him as he loomed over her, her chest heaved with rapid nervous breaths, but she didn’t know what he was looking at, or thinking about doing, which only frightened her more.

When she heard the metallic clinking of his belt and him undoing his pants zipper, however, she felt something inside her sink, it suddenly all felt even more hopeless, a part of her suggested to just give up and endure what he wanted to do, thought which she fought with herself to dismiss.

Almost at the same time, hearing the metallic noise made another part of her throb on the inside, which was promptly followed by a deep sense of shame and guilt.

“What’s the matter, is your pussy eager for me?”

She didn’t know if Marik’s voice sounded even deeper than usual, nor if she gave some sort of physical reaction that he noticed that would lead him to say that. What she did know and wished desperately she didn’t, was the way his vulgar question drew another involuntary reaction from her nether region.

She didn’t move as he pushed the panties down from around her thighs, removing them completely and tossing them on the floor in front of where she was gazing, nor when his hands slid up her legs until they groped the flesh of her ass before grabbing the thin transparent material of her nightgown.

“This flimsy thing.” His voice sounded strained again, as if he was trying to restrain himself “You came to talk to me in that, as if you were begging for it from the start.”

Penelope frowned and swallowed, she wanted to correct him, say that she hadn’t even dreamt of that, that she was wearing more than that, but bit her tongue. She didn’t put up much resistance when he pulled the straps of her nightgown down, exposing her breasts, and pushed the hem up until it was merely a ring of material that covered a small portion of her waist.

Unbeknownst to her, however, seeing the way the lowered straps of the gown limited her arm movement suddenly gave him an idea. She didn’t know why she heard him chuckle, but expected something bad thanks to prior experience

“You know, I said I want you to struggle, but there’s something about seeing you like this…”

Her eyes widened when she heard him remove his belt entirely, fold it in two and snap it against itself. She didn’t know how to react when he pushed her on her stomach then tilted her hips, so that they would be slightly off the surface of the mattress with her ass pointed up. However, she didn’t have a choice with the loud squeal that left her when she felt the rough leather of the belt smack hard against the tender flesh of her ass.

“Shhhh, quiet now.” Marik laughed and almost gently massaged the spot he hit her on “Don’t want anyone to burst in and ruin the fun, do we?”

Penelope couldn’t help the glare that set on her face, she just began turning her head to boldly share it with him, but at the last moment turned back away upon realizing that he put the belt down to stroke his shaft as he looked at her lying there exposed, frightened and frustrated and angry and with the flesh of her ass stinging.

Despite seeing how difficult it was for her to be quiet, he couldn’t resist it; Penelope tensed up as she heard the metallic clinking when he picked up the belt again.

The sting arrived in an instant, almost at the same time as her squeal, and Marik couldn’t be sure if there really was a moan inside it, or if he was just hearing what he wanted to hear.

“Damn it..” his voice was strained again “Looks like we can’t do this here, but don’t worry, once we get back to your daddy’s mansion where you lived with my weaker personality, I’ll make you scream and squeal plenty. You really have no idea how hard it’s been to not fill your eager pussy.” Penelope drew in a sharp inhale when he moved his hand to massage the tender flesh he just hit and barely managed to suppress any reaction to his words.

Without warning, his hand moved between her legs and then his fingers slid shamefully easily inside her, a small moan left her and her toes curled at the sensation

“Once we’re back there, I’m going to fuck you in every room, on every surface, fuck you until you cry.”

Upon hearing that, however, Penelope was aghast to feel her tight internal muscles briefly clamp around his fingers in response, a horrified gasp left her, mostly drowned out by Marik’s satisfied laughter, before he spoke in that sickeningly aroused tone again

“Good girl, I knew you’re enjoying this. Makes you feel better staying in denial, hmm?”

Penelope only quickly shook her head, proceeding to deny it, burying her face in the pillow.

Marik chuckled in response, resisting the urge to touch himself, while the urge to plunge himself to the hilt inside her was far greater, and he rubbed the wetness from inside her along his throbbing shaft

“Well now, as I was saying…” her guard rose again upon hearing the clinking of his belt “I like seeing you squirm, but right now, I want to see you…” she did not expect him to move her hands behind her back, even more so to place her forearms against each other and tie his belt around them until it formed a tight and secure bind. Her lips parted in shock as she tried to move her arms, only to realize how solid the makeshift restraint was.

“More vulnerable.” He accentuated his words with a hard slap on her ass, and that, combined with the realization of how limited the movement of her arms became, made something snap in her.

“No, no, I can’t-“ the panicked words left her under her breath almost by themselves as she began thrashing about on the mattress, straining her arms painfully against the bind. It didn’t take her long to realize she had little to no chance of loosening it and freeing herself, but she couldn’t help it, she felt almost claustrophobic, unable to move such an important part of herself, all the while being trapped on the bed with someone like him.

Above her, Marik watched her with great delight, he couldn’t contain a low chuckle. Hearing it made her lose some of her resolve, she still squirmed, until it was completely halted by the weight of his arm pressing on her back, pushing her into the mattress, while his other hand couldn’t resist stroking his cock anymore.

“Trying to fight while tied up like this too? You’re giving me the best of both worlds, huh, it’s about time you started appeasing me too.”

Despite being a mess of negative emotions, his words made her anger spike and stand out

“Fuck you…” she spoke barely audibly between gritted teeth, making no effort to mask her animosity

“And I was just about to say…” Marik removing his hand from her back gave her a sensation of relief, albeit only physically “I think it’s time I stop tormenting the both of us.”

“Does that mean you’re going to get out?” Penelope retorted with noticeable spite in her tone, half of her face still buried in the pillow, and even though she could flip her hair off the other half, she didn’t want to, she didn’t want to see him.

“No, it means I’m going to get in, inside your wanting little cunt.”

Penelope blinked in surprise and embarrassment, the question crossed her mind if he was always so vulgar when he was aroused. Then she proceeded to feel horrid and guilty over the way his reply near instantly deflated her anger and replaced it with surprise and not nearly enough fear and disgust as she would have expected. And then she felt even worse when she remembered the way she physically reacted to his vulgar words just earlier.

Her internal self-chiding was interrupted by the sudden horrifying sensation of him leaning closer down over her. Upon finally feeling something round but firm, warm, and slick, lightly press between her soaked lower lips, did a shocked gasp leave her and her breath froze in her lungs.

Not even Marik’s strained yet delighted chuckle close to her ear snapped her out of it, her racing mind suddenly screeched to a halt. All the thoughts were replaced by the sobering, thorough understanding that there was no more delaying, or struggling, or teasing and tormenting; he really was about to use the body that had belonged to her best friend to wholly violate her.

What finally snapped her out of it was Marik rubbing the head of his cock back and forth against her slit, a string of frightened whines left her, what little squirming she managed to do being minimized by his weight over her. She drew a sharp inhale and her body tensed further almost automatically at the sensation of his head pressing against her entrance, the resistance lessened thanks to the amount of slick.

“Look at me.” By the sound of his voice, even in her state she could tell that he was making a great effort to not fully seat himself inside her right then, while his hand pushing the hair away from her face added to her distress “Look at me!” he repeated more aggressively, she didn’t know if he pushed against her entrance slightly harder on purpose or accidentally, but she could only do the opposite of his demand, she struggled to turn her head into the pillow so that more of her face could be hidden.

It was immediately made clear that her decision was a bad one, she squealed as he roughly grabbed her by the arms, flipping her over and throwing her back on the mattress. As soon as she landed, he pushed her legs further apart and pressed himself against her.

In her previous position, she didn’t think it could get any worse, until it just did. The feeling of his rigid bare shaft throbbing between her drenched nether lips, it was beyond violating; but at the same time, even if it wasn’t for his cock nestling against her folds, having him shirtless and mere inches from her, facing her in that position was far too intimate and invasive in a somewhat different way.

“I told you you’re not going to get through this by just looking away and waiting for it to be over.”

While his words were unpleasant, she was distracted by the way in which her breasts were pressed against his bare chest even more than they normally would be in that position, thanks to her arms behind her, pushing her back higher. The embarrassing question as to why her nipples were so hard crossed her mind, which was interrupted by a moan as he began rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing the underside of his cock against her oversensitive clit.

Biting her lip to silence herself, she quickly turned her head to the side as much as she could upon seeing the pleased smirk on Marik’s face at her forced pleasure. He didn’t allow her the little relief of not baring witness to what he was doing to her, and, to him, more importantly, what he was going to do.

Penelope whimpered at the rough way he grabbed her jaw to force her to look at him, then shoved his hand under her head, bending her neck so that she had no choice but to gaze at what was happening between her legs.

A sharp inhale left her at the sight of Marik’s cock, she was purposefully avoiding looking at it as soon as she realized he was exposed; she had never seen her friend, the original Marik, in a state of undress like that before, she never wanted to, she had no reason to. She couldn’t help the thought that this was disrespectful to him.

Judging by his words, she figured the current Marik must have noticed her reaction to the sight, including the way she still tried to avert her gaze

“What’s the matter, you still see him?”

She bit her lip again, harder, half suppressing a moan when he rubbed his shaft over her clit harder too, and only managed to nod

“Don’t worry, soon the only one you’ll see will be me.” If she wasn’t so focused on trying to remain quiet in spite of the increasingly pleasurable friction between her lips and against her clit, she would have squirmed to get away from his hand touching her cheek. She didn’t know if the gentle way in which he did it was genuine or mocking, nor what was worse, his fingers caressing her cheek intimately, or them traveling down to grab her breast invasively.

She thought she felt a sliver of relief when he released the mound of flesh, until she saw his hand travel between their legs, and the sensation of the tip of his cock being pushed against her entrance again made her heart skip a beat.

“Now tell me, how do you like it?”

Looking up at Marik, the smug smirk on his face would have irritated her in another situation, but now the only thing it did was add to her dread. She averted her gaze, which got drawn back to between her legs by a brief flick of her clit.

“Just kidding, you’ll take it the way I like it.”

With that, and no warning whatsoever, he slammed his hips against hers, his cock splitting her open far too much, and far too fast than she was ready for, despite the way her slit drooled. His tip stopped when it rammed hard against the bottom of her pussy, and the scream escaped her only partially, muffled by Marik’s mouth over hers. He didn’t silence her for longer than a few moments, wanting to hear the rest of the sounds she made, the whines and whimpers which followed as soon as he removed his lips from hers.

Penelope’s eyes teared up with pain while the cocktail of embarrassment, disbelief and fear drowned her, however, it didn’t take long for the initial sting to diminish to a certain point. To the point of allowing her to realize how good it felt to be finally stuffed to the brim.

Immediately, she dismissed the thought with horrified disgust, how could she think of something like that when her body was being violated with the stolen body of her best friend. The only thing she could do is blame it on her aroused state, which was forcefully induced to begin with.

Marik, on the other hand, she felt even sicker to her stomach when she saw the utterly delighted yet also maniacal expression on his face. His smirk looked more twisted than ever as his gaze slowly traveled down her body, pausing between their legs, and what little relief she took in the fact that he hadn’t yet moved while he was inside her was taken away without warning.

He pulled back just a little bit, then slammed back into her, as if he was trying to sheathe more of himself inside her. The pain wasn’t as much as she expected, the sudden forceful thrust did draw a whimper out of her, but what distressed her the most was the fact that it was accompanied by noticeable pleasure. When he did it again, she half suppressed a whiny moan, and couldn’t help a different fear growing in her, the fear of being unable to hide her pleasure, and the mental image of herself moaning under him, unable to stay silent, was horrifying.

As if reading her mind and determined to make that fear come true, Marik suddenly pulled back, almost completely out of her, and when he thrusted, the vicious pace he set as he rammed into her took Penelope’s breath away.

His hand hooked around her shoulder and his other grabbed her breast too tightly, pressing her into the mattress hard, but not as hard as he pressed her hips with each savage thrust. Her attempt to stay quiet was pitiful at best, it didn’t last longer than a couple of seconds, the sensation of his cock splitting her drenched tunnel open over and over was overwhelming; her jaw dropped open, allowing a string of moans and mewls mixed with pained whines to escape.

The Millennium Ring swung back and forth from Marik’s neck, she could barely hear the soft clinking noises it made as it moved, almost like a wind chime, over her own sounds, and over the sound of Marik panting like an animal in heat as he drilled between her legs. She caught a glimpse of the demented look on his face before quickly averting it, her gaze dropping lower, over his chest and the way his abs contracted with each vicious thrust, and then couldn’t help pausing between her legs. The sight of Marik’s cock disappearing inside her over and over, each time adding to her already growing pleasure when his head slammed into the sensitive spot near the bottom of her pussy, it was the most painful mix of conflicting emotions she’d ever felt.

On one hand, there was no question that the original Marik would never do this to her, it was not only violating to her, but also to the body this Marik had stolen from its original owner. On the other hand, she was having an increasingly difficult time suppressing the feeling of how utterly satisfying it was to be stretched and stuffed and fucked into the mattress that hard. It was true she was caught off guard, she expected him to start at least somewhat slowly, but the pain she initially felt was almost gone, the most she could feel was pleasure that she kept fighting with herself to keep reminding herself that it was horrible and none of this should be happening.

“Fuck-.. fuck-“ the words escaped her between moans and whines, she liked to believe they were mainly out of frustration and not approval.

They drew a breathy chuckle out of Marik, seeing the way his tongue slithered out of his mouth made her avert her gaze, until she was forced to get familiar with it again as he roughly pressed his lips against hers, surprised at how easily he was able to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Without a moment’s thought, she kissed him back, pressing her tongue against the intruding one; only after she moaned in his mouth as his thrusts slowed, grinding against her clit as his hips met hers each time, did she realize what she was doing. Horrified, she tried to turn away or at least shake her head but she couldn’t, until he parted his lips away, only to chuckle at her, pleased at how she was beginning to be unwilling to resist anymore, even reciprocating to his actions.

Lowering his head into the crook of her neck, the feeling of sandy blonde hair tickling her skin was surprising, it partially distracted her from the light bite on her neck. She did her best not to react to the strangely pleasant sensation of his tongue traveling down to her breast, circling her nipple before giving it a light bite as well. What suddenly confused her, however, was the fact that he pressed himself inside her hard once again, before stopping moving altogether. It was a strange sensation, the lucid part of her mind felt relief, while the shamefully aroused part of herself felt displeased, she had to quickly banish her body’s desire for him to continue fucking her immediately, especially when she felt his cock throb inside her.

Marik’s hand moving underneath her made her suddenly pause and cleared some of the brain fog caused by her arousal, she wasn’t sure what he was doing until she felt him fiddle with the belt that held her arms together behind her back. It took him a short while, she tried to help him by partially lifting her back off the mattress as best she could, and only after he undid the binding and removed the belt from around her arms did she remember how tight it had been squeezing her.

He tossed it on the floor, and Penelope slowly brought her arms from behind herself; moving them was slightly painful, and she noticed the pink light indentations the edge of the leather had left on her skin. Gently rubbing the tender flesh of her forearms, she soon realized the way Marik was staring at her, the intensity in his eyes making her even more uncomfortable than it normally would. When his gaze aimed at her breasts, she used her arms to cover them, and then a short surprised yelp left her as he suddenly roughly thrust inside her. It was a reminder of how full of his cock she still was, albeit an unnecessary one, since she felt it was the last thing she could forget.

“Now then, I do wonder…” Marik’s inquisitive tone unnerved her, she recalled how every time he spoke, it was one bad thing after another “What are you going to do now?” he pushed her leg wider apart, and when he lifted and placed the other on his shoulder as he leaned back down over her, she couldn’t help feeling even more exposed. Accompanying that was something else that showed up unannounced, without warning, and to Penelope, thoroughly unwanted: the realization of how feeling more exposed and vulnerable under him only made her more turned on. It wasn’t allowed to sit in her mind for longer than a millisecond, but it was more than enough to make her feel terrible about herself yet again.

“You’ve been a good girl and fought with me in vain like I wanted you to…” his proximity as he leaned back down over her, however, quickly distracted her, he brought his face too close to hers again, and she was glad that he let her turn her head to look away, at least for the time being “You squirmed good when I tied you up too.” Having him talk so close to her ear, though, was also unpleasant, and she kept her hands over her breasts, even though that meant them being against his bare chest “Now I wonder, if I fuck you hard enough, are you gonna start touching me back too?”

The amusement in his voice disgusted her, but not as much as the scenario he proposed, she didn’t hide the grimace on her features, finally understanding why he had decided to untie her arms in the first place, or at least one of the reasons

“Don’t make that face at me, now.”

Her lips parted when he suddenly pulled halfway out of her, then spread her open again. He moved slowly, yet with noticeable firmness and force, not quite gentle, and the thought crossed her mind to not get caught off guard again. She wasn’t surprised that it didn’t take long at all for the thrusts to pick up the pace, and as they did, she had to fight off the unwanted, unwelcome thought of how good it felt, and how glad she, or at least her body, was that he resumed pumping into her at a steady pace.

As if hiding her pleasure wasn’t difficult enough, Marik’s gaze refused to leave her, on top of his face being way too close to hers, he kept watching her as he fucked her. Not only was it making her even more paranoid about him noticing her pleasure, she also couldn’t help wondering what was going on through his head. The thought arose in her mind, that perhaps he was taking in the sight of something he had wanted to do for years, fully savoring it, while also enjoying both her torment and waiting to see what was left of her composure break and make her fully give in.

It wasn’t a pleasant possibility to her, but as he suddenly began ramming harder and faster into her, she wasn’t sure if the moans that left her truly escaped her or she just didn’t care enough to try to silence them. She did care to bite her lip hard in an attempt to prevent that from repeating, while her arms slid off her breasts and the feeling of the cold gold of the Millennium Ring slightly moving around over them barely registered with her.

Reluctantly, her gaze returned to Marik, and before she lowered it, she almost wished he would kiss her just so that his stare wouldn’t keep alternating from the way her breasts bounced with each hard thrust, over to her face, both were embarrassing in somewhat different ways. She pushed away the absurd wish quickly, justifying it as only something that would stop him from looking at her like that. As soon as she glanced down, however, the sight of Marik’s cock, coated in her juices, drilling into her core while he kept her leg over his shoulder, she was completely taken by surprise by how good it all looked to her, how much it turned her on, even though it wasn’t as good as he felt inside her. Her pussy throbbed and upon realizing that, while her orgasm wasn’t knocking on the door, she could still tell it was nearing, the part of her brain that wasn’t clouded by the fog of arousal suddenly kicked in.

She was immediately mortified, she didn’t know if what pressed the panic button in her mind was the threat of a nearing orgasm, or the way she failed to suppress her approval at what she was seeing and feeling, or both. Her moan was masked by a whimper and, pressing her hands against his chest, she gave the weakest, most half-hearted attempt at pushing him away yet.

“Back at this, are we? But are you even trying?” Marik laughed at her pitiful effort

She shook her head quickly, not in reply but in denial of what was happening, with every thrust into her core she could feel her orgasm inching closer. Placing her hands on his biceps and pushing was an even weaker attempt, if anything, the feeling distracted her more. She couldn’t tell if her battered pussy grew more sensitive or if Marik’s cock drilled into her at a faster pace, but judging by the way he panted too close to her face as he viciously rammed into her, she assumed both.

“M-Marik-“ the word escaped her in a breathy yet panicked voice as she weakly pushed against his chest and bicep; the fact that she could feel her orgasm much nearer sickened the lucid part of her mind, it was unacceptable, the last thing she wanted was to cum from being forcefully fucked by this Marik, this worst thing that could’ve happened to her friend.

“What’s the matter, plaything, are you gonna squeeze me inside you and come on my cock?” his voice was breathy too, but she was grateful that he slowed down significantly. The threat of her approaching orgasm vanished, and she did her best to ignore both her body’s physical reaction to his words, and how much the aroused part of her liked them.

“You have to stop-“ her voice was whiny and high pitched, she thought her body was squirming in negative response to what was happening, unaware of the way she rocked her hips to meet his slow thrusts, or of the way she had nearly wrapped her free leg around his hips.

She was taken by surprise when he suddenly stopped moving inside her, she gave him a confused look between half lidded eyes that fought to maintain what little was left of the part of her mind that wasn’t drunk with arousal. The way his smirk stretched his parted lips further in a more wicked expression only puzzled her more, until he gazed down, and her eyes followed. Immediately, seeing the way she was moving her hips back and forth, in an attempt to keep the friction inside her going, it mortified her. She had no idea that she’d been doing that, nor for how long she had been meeting his thrusts like that, and when he slapped a hand over her thigh, she also realized where her leg was and how she’d almost wrapped it around his waist when he was fucking her.

Her hips stopped moving immediately and her leg dropped onto the mattress while her hands rose to cover her mouth in disbelief, but when Marik looked at her, she covered her eyes as well. Ignoring the way her cheeks burned with a new shade of embarrassment and disgust towards herself, she couldn’t ignore Marik’s chuckle, and she prepared for whatever he was going to tell her to make her feel even worse.

“I’m going to stop, only once you’re full of my seed.”

She didn’t even have time to be grateful that he decided to not verbally address what she’d been unknowingly doing, his words instantly igniting different feelings. It was another battle inside her of how they made her more aroused, how appealing it sounded, and at the same time, how wrong and horrifying it was to what was left of the sane part of her mind.

Her internal struggle was interrupted when he suddenly began resuming thrusting into her, picking up the pace alarmingly quickly. She thought he must have figured how much she didn’t want to cum from what he was doing to her, and he decided to torment her more by snaking a hand between them and rubbing her clit, adding to her pleasure and bringing back the threat of her orgasm even faster. It didn’t take her long to realize that she wasn’t going to last, she had to do something.

With screaming for help and physically overpowering him being out of the question, the only thing her mind came up with was her phone. She struggled to reach into the pocket on the side of Marik’s leg, the way her body rocked back and forth with each vicious thrust only adding to the difficulty. As if it wasn’t hard enough, the pocket was quite deep, and much to her chagrin, her phone was resting near its bottom. Her struggle and repeated attempts got Marik’s attention, she was relieved when her orgasm stopped nearing as his thrusts paused, but then he removed his cock out of her entirely, and she wasn’t ready for how wrong that instantly felt, how empty she felt inside, and how she immediately longed to be filled by him again.

Just as she was beginning to chide herself for those thoughts and somehow try to deny they were real, Marik straightened up, grabbed her phone from his pocket, and tossed it on the bed near her

“Go ahead, call Ishizu.”

Penelope’s half lidded gaze was drawn to him, away from the phone that landed next to her face, and then averted it and mewled upon feeling his thumb rub over her oversensitive clit as he slid two fingers inside her with ease thanks to how drenched she was.

“Call her, and tell her how much you’ve been moaning under me.”

She shook her head and bit her finger, not putting enough effort to stop her other hand from pinching her hard nipple as she threw what she hoped were discreet glances at him. She didn’t know what she hated more, how good he looked like that between her legs, or how much she wanted him to fill the emptiness inside her with his cock, his fingers not being nearly as good.

Without warning, he grabbed her arms and roughly flipped her over on her stomach, his suddenly aggressive demeanor clearing away some of the fog of arousal that clouded her mind, albeit not much. What did clear away more of it was the unpleasant realization of how manhandling her like that only turned her on more.

A pained yelp left her as he dug his hand in her hair and used it to pull her up to kneel on the bed in front of him, the sensation of his stiff cock resting between her ass cheeks only adding to the conflict within her, she couldn’t shake off the desire for him to stuff her again. She didn’t know why she made a sound that mostly sounded like a moan when his hand gripped her by the throat from behind, firmly but loose enough to not restrict her breath. The way it felt so right disturbed what was left of her sane mind, she wasn’t even cognizant of the fact that she began pressing her body back against his once he grabbed her breast with his other hand. When it traveled down and his fingers teased her clit, it only accentuated the unpleasant feeling of emptiness in her pussy, she whined and didn’t like the way she actually liked hearing Marik’s chuckle and feeling his breath on her shoulder.

A part of her wanted to tell him that she wanted him to fuck her, but the idea of actually saying that to him was terrifying, she couldn’t even entertain it, she just wanted him to do it. However, she suddenly remembered how mortified she felt when she was about to cum with him inside her, and the conflict inside her sparked up again. She began giving a half-hearted squirm, and her whine of frustration was rudely interrupted and continued with a yelp as he suddenly shoved her forward, making her fall head first into the pillow while her ass remained in the air thanks to his temporary grip on her hips.

Sloppily propping herself up on her hands, she turned to glance at him, with no intent of changing the position she was in, while her gaze dropped to his crotch. He saw the needy look on her face, and as satisfying as it was, he bit his tongue to not address anything related to that. He’d been wanting to tease her so much more about how she’d been growing increasingly responsive to what was happening, but didn’t want to discourage her and make her stop, he wanted to see just how much more willing she would get.

“I’ve half a mind to call her myself” the attention his words drew was quickly redirected when she felt the tip of his cock slide back and forth along her slit. She realized too late that she pushed her hips backwards in eagerness, and she didn’t know if he chuckled at that, or at the way she barely put up any effort to suppress her mewl.

Thanks to how drenched and needy she was, the only thing she felt when he suddenly hilted inside her in one swift thrust was pleasant surprise and bliss. The obscene moan that left her knocked some sense of shame back into her, but most of it was quickly washed away when his hands gripped her hips and he began pumping into her hard and fast.

“Call her myself and tell her how deep inside you I am, and how much you’re loving it, how does that sound?” it was easy to tell from the sound of his voice how cocky and obnoxiously proud he was. At any other time, it would have bothered her, but this time, she couldn’t bring herself to care much, being more concerned with the words themselves.

She sucked her lip inside her mouth and bit it to silence her moaning while she sloppily shook her head, both in response to his suggestion, and at the realization that the knot in her abdomen was already tightening, suggesting her orgasm wasn’t far again. It did return accompanied by that sense of realization of how wrong everything that was happening was, although this time it was even more muted by the pleasure she felt. She couldn’t help it, she knew it was wrong, but she wanted to come so badly, she didn’t even care that she was actively pushing her ass back against his hips with each thrust. Glancing back, she quickly averted her gaze as soon as she saw the look of utter delight and damn near victory on his face. They both knew he had already won, and it stung Penelope, although the sting was heavily numbed by the waves of pleasure that rocked her body, physically too, with each thrust.

“Mar-ik-damn-it-“ she whispered between heavy breaths and thrusts, feeling her release dangerously close

“That’s right, you’re going to scream and moan _my_ name, the real Marik, while you come undone.”

Those words pushed the wrong button inside her, her denial to that was immediate, she shook her head hard and even surprised herself that she pushed herself forward, almost making his cock slip out of her entirely. A part of her was shamefully glad that he stopped her, even via the crude manner of grabbing her hair to keep her in place and prevent another attempt at distancing herself. A whiny moan left her as he pushed himself inside her to the hilt again but hadn’t yet moved

“You’re not Marik, I shouldn’t have called you his name, ever…”

“Ooh, but I am Marik, the real and only one, the only one who you’ll ever see from now on, who you’ll have inside your needy little cunt every night, until you learn to love it.” He quickly resumed pounding into her savagely, his patience finally beginning to dwindle; he was eager both to see the tormenting conflict in her caused by her climaxing from him fucking her, and to finish himself.

Penelope hoped her whiny moans sounded like they were less out of pleasure and more out of pain from the way his hand gripped and tugged on her hair with each thrust, while the other one’s fingers dug into the flesh of her hip. The thought crossed her mind of his hand leaving bruises there, and she shook it away upon realizing that the mental image of Marik leaving bruises on her hips from holding her tight while he fucked her hard only added to her arousal. She had lost count of the amount of times she internally questioned what was wrong with her that night.

“Although, look at you.” Marik spoke between heavy breaths, the satisfaction in his voice would have been a lot more painful if her mind wasn’t more or less drunk with arousal at that point “Who do you think you’re kidding anymore, you already love it.”

His words, along with the sudden slap on her ass knocked only a sliver of sense back into her.

“Look at me!” the aggressive, demanding tone in his voice wasn’t even necessary, if anything, it made her question what was wrong with her yet again for finding it arousing.

Even though she found it somewhat difficult thanks to the way he gripped her hair tightly, she turned to look at him, uncaring of the way her open mouth allowed her moans and mewls to escape freely, nor of the flushed needy look on her face. The proximity of her orgasm didn’t allow her to be bothered by how obvious it was that she was enjoying herself, however, seeing the twisted smirk of pride, satisfaction and victory on Marik’s face did spark a sense of ire inside her. Underneath the fog of arousal that clouded her mind, she didn’t know what she hated more, him, for doing this to her, or herself, for failing to resist and actually enjoying it.

Right when she felt her pussy throb and tighten around his shaft and her climax knocking on the door, the sensation of Marik’s cock suddenly leaving her entirely was beyond unpleasant. Her confusion was even accompanied by irritation at him for doing that, but it didn’t last. As he flipped her over and she landed with her back against the mattress, the realization that he wanted to be face to face with her while she came undone struck her with a lot less dread than she would have liked. She parted her legs without a second thought and eagerly took him back inside her with a gasp and a moan, more than satisfied for the aching emptiness inside her to be refilled, but not so much at the slow pace he began thrusting at.

While his hand slipped under her ass and over her breast, groping the flesh there, she kept hers to herself, resisting the strong urge to touch him. What did quickly start to bother her, however, was the still lazy pace he maintained inside her. When he moved his hand to rub over her oversensitive clit, she didn’t put up a fight or even make an effort to keep herself quiet; the added pleasure only frustrated her more, since it wasn’t enough to bring her climax. She didn’t have any issue anymore telling herself that she needed him to fuck her hard, but she still couldn’t bring herself even close to actually saying that to him.

He just couldn’t resist his own sadistic tendencies, he wanted to watch her squirm some more, maybe even beg for him, despite the fact that this time around those tendencies affected him negatively too. He wasn’t too surprised to see it hadn’t taken long at all for her to start squirming under him, she rocked her hips against his, desperate for more friction, needing his cock deeper and harder and faster so she could finally come.

She felt hesitant to speak up, but hearing his sadistic breathy chuckle over her gave her a push

“Marik-.. Damn it, you sick.. fuck-“ her hand slid between them impatiently, she swatted away his hand from her clit that rubbed it too teasingly slow. Her faster and harder pace instantly felt much better, it brought her orgasm back on track, but it didn’t last, as Marik swatted her hand away in turn.

The very frustrated, irritated and tired whine she gave was interrupted by a series of moans and mewls as he abruptly began slamming into her to the hilt, having decided he had tormented her enough, plus, he needed his release as well. As tempting as it was, he didn’t pin her hands or restrict their movement in any way this time, and he was pleasantly surprised when she did what he was hoping he’d bring her to do.

Penelope wrapped an arm over Marik’s neck and the other on his back, she wanted to believe it was only to have something to hold on to while he fucked her that viciously, that it wasn’t any kind of affection. At the same time, the sensation of the scars on his back under her fingertips was ever so slightly distracting, briefly bringing about memories of her friend that, had she not been this mentally gone, would have affected her a lot more. She couldn’t afford to have another internal conflict, soon she felt the knot in her abdomen tightening to the point of no return, and as much as her lucid mind hated to admit it, the way Marik panted above her like some kind of animal in heat as he rammed into her only helped to hasten her release.

“O-oh-fuck-fuck-me-I’m-coming-I-hate-you-so-“ the whispers left her with the rhythm of each thrust that rocked her body. Moments later, they were followed by a long high pitched moan that she remembered too late to try to muffle. She bit her lip in an attempt to silence herself that was almost completely ineffective thanks to the eruption of pleasure that surged through her, flooding her body with the blissful sensation, while the muscles of her thighs cramped almost painfully tightly with the intensity of her orgasm. Still, those muscles hadn’t tightened as much as the ones inside her pussy did, squeezing Marik’s cock in a vice grip as it still pumped into her, encouraging his own release, while at the same time prolonging her own pleasure. As each deep thrust into her oversensitive core sent another wave of satisfaction through her, she had no inhibitions over her tight grip on his back, even if her moderately long nails were to scratch him, and she had barely any inhibitions in regards to her shameless pleasured mewls.

Even though the fog of arousal in her mind hadn’t even come close to clearing, the way his thrusts grew increasingly irregular as he grunted and groaned in the crook of her neck, it was somewhat sobering, but not as sobering when she felt his hot cum gush inside her still pulsating, battered pussy. With each slowing thrust, she felt more cum deposited into her now overly tight canal, and while a fleeting feeling of dread crossed her mind, it was rivaled by how she still felt turned on by being stuffed with both his cock and seed now.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, breathing heavily with him still both between her legs and hilted inside her, it couldn’t have been longer than a minute until his chuckle of satisfaction in the crook of her neck helped return some lucidity to her mind.

Since her arms were still on his back, albeit no longer holding on to him for dear life, the sensation of the deep scars on his skin also aided in knocking some sense back into her. Along with each second that passed and cleared away the fog of arousal that had been clouding her mind for so long.

“Oh my god…” she spoke still with heavy breaths, sliding her hands off his back, letting them fall limp. She couldn’t help the sense of defeat inside her, among other things she fully expected to arise once she was lucid again “What did you do… I hate you so much… ooh-” a small moan escaped her when Marik slightly moved

“Do you usually sleep with the people you hate?” she could’ve sworn she picked up an amused, mocking tone in his voice

“You forced me to!” she snapped back, albeit weakly

“You sure seemed to be enjoying yourself.” The mocking, amused tone in his voice was more than clear this time, and it washed away the weakness she felt, igniting her anger. It got even worse since it was accompanied by the memories of what she’d just done and how utterly disgusted she felt with herself, she couldn’t believe the positive way she felt towards what he was doing to her mere minutes ago, she didn’t know if she was angrier towards him or herself.

She immediately struggled and squirmed to get him off of her, but not only was he heavy, her being extra exhausted due to both the late hour and after what just happened also ensured that she could barely budge him.

“Get out!” she raised her voice, refusing to stop trying, even though the movement was causing some sensations between her legs due to the way they were still connected

“Out of your room or out of your pussy?” he asked with a fake oblivious tone that only irritated her more, and she couldn’t believe, made her feel embarrassed again

“Out of my room, obviously! I-I mean both!” she snapped back, and hearing the mewl that escaped her when he did pull out of her made her shame and self-disgust grow ever so slightly.

As soon as she felt his weight off of him, she sat up and attempted to get out of bed, attempt which was quickly hindered as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, pressing her back against his chest

“Let go of me!” she protested, physically too, by squirming against his hold

“I do wonder, are you going to put up a fight like this every time? Up until you can’t resist anymore and start participating? And then deny it again? Not that I don’t enjoy it…”

While his words made her guilt and anger rise further, his mocking chuckle sparked the latter much more, it made her squirm even harder.

In response, Marik tightened his arm around her waist and put up a little effort to mask his amusement and satisfaction as he spoke

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing you, for now… I’m tired, quit squirming.”

“If you’re tired get the hell out of here, go to your own room and sleep or whatever!”

“Oh, I’ll sleep but I’m not going anywhere.”

Hearing that made her imagine having to spend the rest of the night with him like this, and the mental picture made her heart drop. She couldn’t help struggling again, but it didn’t last, not only were her efforts not enough, she also felt defeated in multiple ways. The whiny sounds she made as she ceased her squirming amused Marik

“What’s the matter, are you going to cry?” she wanted to cry, even more so when she felt his lips kiss the back of her shoulder “Don’t worry, I’ll be here all night for you.” His words didn’t fool her one bit, the sadism and mockery in his tone were obvious to her. She couldn’t help feeling that if she cried, it would make her feel slightly better, it would make her feel an ounce less guilty, but she couldn't bring herself to even force a sob out of anger and frustration, let alone sadness or any kind of trauma, and the absence of the latter two only made her feel worse.

The unpleasant feeling of defeat washed over her, and as her muscles relaxed, despite how mentally exhausted she was, she couldn’t help internally interrogating herself. She wanted Marik out of her room, at least out of her bed, but if none of those were possible, she wanted to sleep but couldn’t. Her mind kept trying to come up with some kind of sliver of redemption for herself, the thought arose that perhaps the reason why she gave up fighting him had something to do with her familiarity and positive feelings towards the original Marik, perhaps something more subconscious. Naturally, to her conscious mind that made little sense, since she was well aware that he wasn’t the friend she grew up with, plus the fact that the original Marik and her always had a platonic relationship, but she clung to that possible explanation since it helped her feel ever so slightly better.

“Where’s Marik?..” she spoke barely above a whisper, somewhat surprised that she received a decent answer

“Hm? Stubborn bastard is still around, I felt his presence earlier… You couldn’t see him, but in that duel with that other fool, he conspired against me with him. I thought I banished the both of them, but he seems to have escaped.”

Penelope ignored the displeasure in his voice, her ears perking up at his words instead

“He’s around? Where is he? Is there any way I can talk to him?”

At that, he sounded even more grumpy

“No, you can’t, and as much as I would’ve liked it, he didn’t see what I did to you… But don’t worry, I can try to inform him.”

Penelope’s interest in what he was saying turned to disgust upon hearing that. Her demeanor deflated, but then she tensed up when she felt Marik start moving around on the bed. Her brows furrowed with confusion, she didn’t want to turn around and see what he was doing, although it didn’t take her long to figure out that he was removing the rest of his clothes. The realization made her hand rise to cover her face, she had to make a great effort to resist trying to get up, knowing he wouldn’t appreciate it.

“God dammit…” she mumbled to herself under her breath, and bit her tongue when he pulled her back against him again, confirming her suspicion, after which he pulled the blanket over them.

“If it wasn’t you, must have been him and Ishizu who moved Rishid’s body.”

Penelope’s mind wasn’t allowed to linger on that, too distracted by the sensation of her nearly nude body being pressed against his. The only things he wore was the gold on him, and he began removing the only thing she wore, the night gown bunched up around her waist. Too defeated and tired in multiple ways, she didn’t put up a fight, and tried not to make her displeasure too noticeable when he got more comfortable. As he pulled her close again, however, she flinched at the feeling of one of the pointed prongs on the Millennium Ring poking into her back. After a pained hiss from her, she was surprised that he actually swung the offending object away, tossing the Ring behind his back.

“How about a good night kiss?” even in his drowsy voice she could pick up the teasing tone

“Fuck you…” the words slipped out of her reflexively, she instantly regretted being so bluntly hostile since, while she still hated him, the anger inside her wasn’t nearly as intense anymore, it left her mind lucid enough to fear potential consequences to her blatant disrespectful animosity.

“Be patient, I’ll fuck you again soon enough, I’m tired now.”

That reply, given without skipping a beat and followed by an amused chuckle, made her regret her choice of words yet again, but for different reasons.

She slightly shifted her hips, the sensation caused by the movement quickly reminding her that she was wet on the inside, but mostly because her pussy was full of his cum. She was somewhat grateful that she could pass the groan that left her as a reaction to his words instead of to the unpleasant reminder of what nearly dripped out of her.

“I want to take a shower..” she whispered as her gaze landed on the half open bathroom door, feeling discouraged that his hold around her waist didn’t budge when she experimentally pushed against it.

“Tomorrow, quiet now..” his drowsy reply drew a sigh out of her, and right when she wanted to feel relieved that at least he hadn’t commented anything in regards to the main reason why she wanted to take a shower, he continued “You can bathe all you want but I’ll still make sure you’ll be walking around with my seed inside you one way or another..”

She groaned again, hiding half her face into the pillow “I hate you…”

“You’ll get used to it all.”

The fact that she could hear the smug smirk on his face in his voice irritated her, albeit a lot less than it normally would, thanks to how exhausted she was.

As the minutes passed, despite the surreal situation of being trapped in her room and naked in her bed with someone like him, her eyelids kept getting increasingly heavier. She didn’t know how long it took her, but it wasn’t too long until she finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback welcome, Merry Christmas xP


End file.
